User blog:Deathwalker 13000/Deathwalker's Blog-Post of Awesome
Terralius (New Look) ---- Planet Requests? I've discovered and created some really nifty Photoshop techniques for painting planets. Anybody have a request for a world they want me to create? Other Things of Awesomeness *12/4/11: I am uploading some of my songs that I created for the Villains: Nemesis game project onto the game's official website (Did I mention that we have a website for the Nemesis project? :D) *http://villainsnemesisgameproject.webs.com <-- Game Website *http://villainsnemesisgameproject.webs.com/apps/videos/videos/show/15409542-tainted-hearts <-- A boss theme I wrote ---- ---- 12/7/11 *SPOILER HINTS GALORE! *Morpheus is connected deeply to the future Lovecraftian stories that I will be writing, involving monstrous outer-gods like Azathoth, Sheol-Nugganoth, and Yog-Sothoth, to name a few. *2-4 of my characters will die soon enough, 2 will be tortured *Arbiter has three more secrets to reveal *Raven Redwood hates pears. They have caused him trauma in his childhood. *Other future contributions of mine will involve: **An evil emperor **Betrayal between husband and wife (or brother and sister, haven't decided) **An ass-kicking heroine **A silver rose **Wisps, wisps, and more wisps... **Seren Crwydryn's fate (I haven't forgotten about him...) **A childhood promise between two demigods **A sentient book filled with terrible secrets **A massive, planet-sized death-trap **Thirteen's fate **Completion of a scientific experiment that was started years ago ---- ---- 12/13/11 *MOAR SPOILERS... or simply some things to consider. *Abbadon claims that the seven intelligent species of Kingdom Empyrea each represent a different vice, and are, as follows: **Lust: Succubi **Gluttony: Lycans **Greed: Gorgons **Sloth: Wraiths **Wrath: Vampires **Envy: Wisps **Pride: Humans *Eclipse may not be gone forever... in fact, he may return much later... with quite a few changes... *The Terrals are not extinct, but pretty damn close to being so. *Someone will die by Malacoda's hand, another will be psychologically broken. Also, for those of you who don't know about the Villains: Nemesis game project, go ahead and check out the page. The game is under development. The game mechanics themselves are nearly complete, and I will be working on a demo outside my studying for college finals. The projected release date for the complete demo, which will feature a playable storyline, will be (hopefully) early next year. Leave your comments below, for they are appreciated! Cheers, Deathwalker 13000 (So sayeth the Arbiter) 10:53, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- ---- 1/12/12 HAPPY (BELATED) NEW YEAR, FOLKS! To celebrate, I shall post a few more spoilers and updates! *Arbiter has always carried a silver pendant of a rose that hangs around his neck- the significance of which will soon be revealed. *Deathwalker will be murdered (again), though where he goes after death will be a surprise. Also, his REAL name will be revealed. *Alan Ryder is based off of me (technically, all of my characters are to some extent, but Alan IS me.) *Karma's mother is Yakuro. The identity of her father will be revealed in time during a significant event. *Alex, from Journey To The Dark Island, is lying about something. Also, this character is an ancestor of Raven Redwood. *Morpheus was the first to enter The Dreamlands, and therefore the first Dreamer. Hecate was the second. Category:Blog posts